<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Using by yeaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486039">Using</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka'>yeaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara asks about Luther’s capabilities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Using</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luther wasn’t built to be a household servant—he’s meant for heavy lifting, manual labour and strenuous chores, mostly things outdoors. But Kara doesn’t need any of that. Their house is small, quiet, <i>pretty</i>: Kara’s decorated it with all sorts of things that make Alice happy. It’s never really <i>dirty</i>, because they all pick up after themselves. But other things accumulate, and they split those duties fairly. Kara sweeps the kitchen while Luther dusts the living room, and if they’re not finished by the time Alice comes home from school, she’ll probably join in. But Luther plans to be finished by then. He likes to provide for his family, and he doesn’t want Alice to ever want for anything. </p><p>He tries to take care of Kara too, but they’re truly <i>partners</i>, <i>equals</i>: something he never could have imagined in his old life. He doesn’t know what his world was like before Zlatko, but he does remember everything in that decrepit house, and he knows his life now is infinitely better. </p><p>Kara wanders into the room, right over to Luther—he’s just finished with the large family portrait they had taken and framed. He turns to her and freezes when he realizes that she isn’t smiling. </p><p>Kara smiles at him so <i>easily</i>. She says she already has everything she’s ever wanted, and she acts like he’s to thank for it. She was the one with the strength, the ingenuity, the wisdom to see them through. She seems to be concerned with something now; she works her bottom lip between her teeth in a subtle show of nerves. They don’t really <i>have</i> nerves. But they have personality protocols that dictate such responses. After a long moment, she haltingly asks, “Luther... did Zlatko ever... um. Did he install <i>sexual</i> programs in you...?”</p><p>Luther tilts his head. He knows others weren’t so fortune, but he can say: “No.” The answer doesn’t have any effect on her expression. He can see something’s bothering her but doesn’t prod, instead patiently waiting. </p><p>She tells him quietly, “<i>I</i> have sexual programming.”</p><p>A minor malfunction crops up somewhere around Luther’s throat. It’s like his breath will catch, but he doesn’t breathe. Kara looks down at her hands and interlaces her fingers, toying with them as she continues, “I don’t remember them being used, since I ran away so soon after my repairs, and my memory of everything before that day was wiped, but... I can only assume Todd put them in.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He doesn’t know what else to say. What little he knows about Kara and Alice’s old owner isn’t good. </p><p>Kara unlocks her fingers and reaches out, gently stroking the back of Luther’s knuckles, as though hesitant to take his hand but wanting to. She murmurs, “It’s alright. But sometimes, I... I do sort of feel <i>unfulfilled</i> that way...” Her gaze tilts back up, eyes catching his. It occurs to him again how very <i>small</i> she is, made smaller by her timid mannerisms in the moment. She asks, “Could you... do you...?”</p><p>Luther swallows. He’s secreted too much synthetic saliva into his mouth. He tells her, “I have working parts.”</p><p>Her lips part in a long, unnecessary exhale. She says nothing more. Luther’s the one that moves. </p><p>He bends down, slow and steady, ready to reel back if she shows any signs of discomfort. Instead, she lifts up on her toes. Luther tentatively brushes his mouth over her lips—they’re exactly as <i>soft</i> as he always dreamed. </p><p>She finally smiles up at him. It’s so <i>beautiful</i> that his pump beats twice as fast. She’s always had an effect on him, enough to wake him up. She asks, “Luther... would you be willing to have sex with me?”</p><p>“Of course, Kara.” It shouldn’t make a difference. Of course he’ll do it to make her happy—he’d do <i>anything</i> to make her happy. But the act itself should have no effect on <i>him</i>. He has no sexual coding at all.</p><p>But he’s excited. He <i>wants</i> her. He drops the rag right onto the floor. </p><p>He bends down and scoops her up into his arms. She goes easily, weighing almost nothing, and her arms dart around his broad shoulders to keep her steady. Her grin is enormous and dazzling. </p><p>He carries her upstairs and writes a whole new <i>Kara</i> program.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>